


夜车10

by cccchen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccchen/pseuds/cccchen
Kudos: 9





	夜车10

卧室门掩着，壁光倾泻。

刘耀文手被反绑在身后，双膝岔开二十公分，正跪着，一双雪般白皙的玉足揉搓着他内裤兜着的物件。

已经快一刻钟了，性器顶端稀出体液，内裤上洇出一滩深色形状。他忍得艰难，脖子都憋红了，那人却还是不轻不重揉着。

仿佛那双脚长在别人身上，与他无关似的，马嘉祺睡衣穿得熨帖——是刘耀文最厌恶的那套——有次接吻动情，刘耀文单手抱他单手去解他睡裤，半天不得法，低头一瞧，那睡裤根本与舒适居家半点关系也无，又是纽扣又是金属搭扣，弄的人起火。他急得出汗，伸手要撕，马嘉祺幽幽报了个数字。妈的，一套破睡衣要他三个月实习工资！

马嘉祺佯装懵懂，“怎么还不射呀？”

喉结上下滑动，无意识吞咽，“射不出来......嗯......”

“为什么呀？”

说着，趾头颠了颠他两个卵蛋，轻笑：“好涨。”

刘耀文胸膛起伏猛烈，闷哼出声。性器将内裤边缘顶开，探出头来。马嘉祺还不肯放过他，自会阴一路向上，踩着他龟头抚弄。

有些跪不住了，喘气都发抖，他刚要开口求，马嘉祺却好像累了，撤回脚来，双腿曲着，撑着额头看刘耀文。

刘耀文摸不准他心思，开口哀求：“哥哥，我手疼了......哥哥......”

马嘉祺仍是淡笑，片刻后，道：“手疼就解开啊。”

如蒙大赦，手腕一使劲就从丝巾中挣出来，急窜过去抱住马嘉祺，下身胡乱耸动。马嘉祺被逗笑了，抱住他埋在胸口的脑袋，“你是狗狗吗？”

“嗯？”他含糊地回应，头也不抬。

马嘉祺被他弄得又痒又舒服，“狗狗发情就是这样。”

他委屈得很，“我是因为谁啊......”

刘耀文胳膊桎梏着马嘉祺，两人侧躺着，他从后面进入，这个姿势成全了他，成全他亲吻马嘉祺的耳朵、脊骨、肩胛......他将鼻尖埋进他湿润的发丝，那里有只在情事中才会散发的隐秘香气，与公务时香水味全然不同。

马嘉祺好瘦，真的好瘦，纤细的像是一支柔韧的柳条。刘耀文低头就是两人胳膊的粗细，肤色的差异，看得他更是血脉喷张。

“什么时候开始戴脚链了？”刘耀文问。

他戴了条脚链，细细一条黑色，上头穿着个金色锁片，衬得他脚踝精致又白皙。

马嘉祺转过来，舔刘耀文的耳垂，用尖尖的虎牙刺他耳垂上的小孔。

“好看吗？”

“好看。”

“好看......就只许看我一个人。”

刘耀文脑中精光一闪，倏地想起前事，心尖热得发烫。端直摁住马嘉祺，拼命操干，恨不能将他整个吞吃入腹。

即将高潮，他在马嘉祺耳边哑声说：“我爱你。”

马嘉祺心中一凛，后穴受刺激地紧缩，性器抖动着吐出点点白浊。他久久失神，无措神情如同孩提，他只是抱住刘耀文，闭上了发涩的眼睛。

半夜起夜，要回房间时脚步一偏，绕到了客厅。

马嘉祺在厨房走了一圈，打开冰箱门，又关上。眼角瞥见个黑影，吓了一跳，定睛细看，发现是刘耀文挂着的围裙。捏住围裙一角，在指腹间搓了搓。

客厅里只有鱼缸还在运作，没有鱼，绿色水草跟随气泡摆动。

这是他搬新居时严浩翔送的，鱼缸，造景，还有一缸子没头没脑的鱼。

“可贵了，好好养啊。”

他支使工人将鱼缸装好，对马嘉祺这么说。

宋文嘉原本蹲在旁边看鱼，开玩笑晚上是吃烤鱼还是蒸鱼，听到这话倏地站了起来，“嚯，还有严少觉得贵的东西呢？那不能烤了，搞个三吃吧！”

马嘉祺任他俩打嘴炮，看着那缸鱼，只觉得美得飘渺。

他也确实好好养了，恒温器，加氧棒，一样没少买。每次宋文嘉和严浩翔来玩，后者就绕在鱼缸旁，露出颇为满意的神色。

后来向横回国，迅速与严浩翔进入同居时代，正遇上某次外差，若按平时两人定是僵持不让，只是那次，他轻飘飘一句话，就在会上把大单推给了马嘉祺。众人哗然，严浩翔坦然微笑作为回应。只有马嘉祺知道那笑容背后的含义，是甘之如饴。

他买了定时投放饲料的机器，按说明书添加饲料与营养剂。回家是两周后的事情，开门时远远一看，观赏鱼在水中浮浮沉沉，煞是好看。近一瞧，那鱼都死了，肚皮朝上，被气流拱托着，像个沉默的悲喜剧。

马嘉祺想起贺峻霖的话。那时微信还没问世，大家用的最多还是QQ和人人。他记得贺峻霖在人人网上发过的一条动态，摘自《百年孤独》。

“我想一辈子做个钓鱼人，像个白痴一样生活。”  
“你做不到的，你太容易理解鱼的心情。”

他想，他愿意做条鱼。随水漂流，或被人钓起，饲养观赏，或置于砧板。不说什么你爱我，或我爱你。

所以，你爱我吗？

空气保持缄默，他是唯一的局外人。

严浩翔昨天发来信息，是他回国的航班号，今晚九点到达。

马嘉祺记忆性地将航班号添加提醒，之后反应过来，坐在办公桌后头发愣。直到刘耀文传来信息，问晚餐想吃什么，才手忙脚乱地回复。

[要加班，你自己吃吧。]

半真半假的谎话。

天色暗下来，他还坐着。

将近八点，再不出发去机场恐怕会晚。

他思量再三，给宋文嘉拨了个电话。宋文嘉原本约了今天做脸，这会儿刚躺下，接到电话三步走，先说自己好不容易约的店长亲自来做，接着唾骂马嘉祺谈恋爱没人性，最后在马嘉祺“爱去不去”的回应下骂骂咧咧动身去接严浩翔。

九点钟，航班准时落地。

收到宋文嘉完成任务的电话，说话间去摸烟盒，最后一支烟。抽了一口，感觉喉咙发紧，没有再抽第二口。

“怎么才回来，晚饭吃过了吗？”

马嘉祺精疲力竭般，打开门就往刘耀文身上倒。

“我好累......”

“我去给你放洗澡水，泡个澡好不好？”

他摇摇头，“我需要充电，所以，大力一点。”


End file.
